epicofthestarwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mongo Gastrohilic Testino
|gender=Hermaphroditic |height= |hair= |eyes=Brown |skin=Green/Tan |cyber= |hidec= |era=Rise of the Empire era |affiliation=*Bounty Hunter's Guild *Smuggler's Guild *Shadow Vengeance |masters= |apprentices=}} Mongo Gastrohilic Testino, also known as Mongo the Hutt, was from the moon called . Mongo was of the species, and as such lived for hundreds of years. Mongo was around or responsible for events such as the sabotage on , the Coo-Neo Crisis and the Great Galactic War, as well as the dark ages and the resulting war. He is infamous for his horrible digestive issues, that could "knock a out". Biography Early life Mongo was born into the wealthy Gastrohilic Testino Hutt clan, in 275 BBY. He was raised and taught in the ways of running a criminal empire, by his family. He took over the running of the empire in 123 BBY. Partnerships and ties He forged strong and lasting partnerships with the Smuggler's Guild, the , and several other illegal organizations, including with one piracy organization. He built up a reputation as a fair and easy to work with Hutt crimelord; this allowed his own power, as well as that of the crime syndicate he ran, to grow in wealth and power. At the height of his empire, his power stretched from to the . He could not penetrate the or the . Shadow Vengeance He made a partnership with the Shadow Vengeance, a criminal organization run by Bruce Jammer, in 29 BBY. The organization was still relatively unknown and small time, because it was just established in the same year the deal was made. The partnership eliminated the need for middle-men and many of the smaller partnesrhips he had, this allowed him to cut ties with them and bring in more revenue. During this time it is thought that he only employed three organizations to help regulate his empire: The Shadow Vengeance, Bounty Hunter's Guild and the Smugglers Guild. Hatred was widely spreading for the Shadow Vengeance, and a warrant was issued for their capture. The demand for their capture grew the more the organizations heard about it. They alone drove the Vengeance to the top of the wanted list, despite that fact, Mongo continued to employ them and issue them jobs. He was forced to cut ties, once Jammer and the Vengeance were captured by the Jedi in 23 BBY. He, once again, had to bring back those he had fired earlier on in the decade, but to a price that they determined; this drained his treasury immensely and inadvertently caused the decline of his organization and clan to a mere footnote in most of the history books. Sabotage Mongo orchestrated the Sabotage. He hired saboteurs to disable the Bespin power generator and bomb Casino Imperial in an attempt to cash-in an insurance claim as well as a possible reconstruction contract. Explosives were placed around the generator to make it difficult to access and repair. Engineers were forced to call in Jedi to deal with the situation while the civil climate became more savage and unwieldy. Riots and massive looting plagued and the other Bespin settlements. The forces were able to maintain order over large portions of the gas planet, but it still occasionally broke out of control. The Jedi were able to disarm the bombs and catch the saboteurs located on Bespin. Order and power was completely restored around the planet and was declared safe for travel once more. As a result of the plan's failure and the loss of several employees, Mongo's operations suffered another substantial hit and dropped it further down the path to obscurity. Mongo was saved from trial due to a lack of evidence linking the Hutt to the crime. Bounty Many years later, Mongo had received intelligence from spies that the Jedi Knight Scott Borek—one of the Jedi responsible for ending the Bespin sabotage—was located on Selonia, a planet located near the Jedi's homeworld Corellia. Mongo hired Warrick McQuarrie, a Mandalorian bounty hunter with a similar interest in the Knight, to find and kill him. The intelligence was proven false and McQuarrie returned for payment. Mongo refused insisting that the bounty hunter did not complete his end of the deal. Warrick killed Mongo and ransacked the Hutt's residence before it was destroyed with explosives. Appearances *''Untitled McQuarrie story'' Testino, Mongo Gastrohilic Testino, Mongo Gastrohilic Testino, Mongo Gastrohilic Testino, Mongo Gastrohilic